Believe Me I'm Lying
by Moustache-Kun
Summary: Luke thinks his heart may have stopped there for a second and then started up again because by the time he had read the letter twice he was visibly shaking. He was glad everybody had left the classroom by now because by God he wouldn't know what to do if people were here to witness his minute breakdown. [NUKE - HIGHSCHOOL AU - WILL BE RATED M IN FUTURE]
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Nuke (Nick x Luke)**

**Rating: T (will become M later on)**

**A/N: I know they'll eventually kill off Nick or Luke or both **_**(Telltale God dammit)**_** so I feel like I should write (or at least begin writing) something while they're still alive and all. Anyways, first try at writing a Highschool AU and my writing is a bit rusty so wish me luck! Also, this will be a multi-chaptered fic c: **

The sun had begun to filter through the cracks in the blinds, effectively waking the boy who had been sleeping soundly just moments before. He brought up a hand and rubbed at his sleep-ridden eyes. He would be lying if he said he wasn't tired but nonetheless he forced himself to leave the warm cocoon that was his bed and headed to the bathroom.

After washing up, he grabbed his backpack and walked downstairs. As he reached the kitchen, he looked to the digital clock that was placed next to a vase that held an array of fake flowers which his parents had brought back from a business trip to Europe many years ago. "It's already this late?" He mumbled to himself as he grabbed an apple from the fridge and bit into it. The teen quickly packed himself some lunch (which consisted of a pear, some celery sticks and a small carton of strawberry flavoured milk) and headed out the door.

Luckily for him, his destination was only about a twenty minute walk from his house. School had started around three weeks ago and Luke couldn't be more ecstatic about it since he never really knew what to do on the holidays. The topics they were learning about in class were just so interesting as well! Seriously, who knew that turtles chose their mate by sniffing the other's tail? He didn't really understand what everyone else was complaining about.

Luke loved studying. However this seemed to be the root of most of his problems. The brunette was constantly being harassed because of his 'nerd' status and well, he didn't really have many friends that could stick up for him. Hell, he didn't even have _friends. _He had _one_ friend. Singular, not plural, he had to remind himself.

"Luke!" The brown-eyed boy looked towards the source of the voice and smiled, "Good morning Benjamin." Ben let out an exasperated groan, "We've been friends for three years now. Please just call me Ben."

It was like an inside joke to them because no matter how hard Luke tried, he just couldn't seem to get rid of his overly-well mannered behaviour. He tried really but he just couldn't shake it.

"I've got band practice at lunch today…You think you'll be alright?" Ben asked as he opened the doors to the building. "I'll be fine." Luke replied before waving at Ben and heading towards his locker.

It was just his luck that Nick, Luke paused and scolded himself. Who was he to call him Nick? Acting as if they were on a first-name basis. The only interaction that went on between the two was either when Luke was being shoved against a locker, asked questions (interrogated seemed like a better term for it) or when he was being used as a punching-bag by Nick's friends. Nick never joined in on the latter though and it made Luke feel like maybe, _maybe_ there was a chance that Nick didn't hate him.

He sighed as he entered the combination for his lock, hoping that Nick would once again arrive late to school. He just didn't feel like being shoved around today (not that he normally felt like it). Fate just didn't want to be on his side it seemed. "Dork, what do we have first period?"

Luke flinched upon hearing the other's voice and answered almost automatically, "B-Biology." The taller boy cursed and slammed his locker door shut before briskly walking away, muttering something about not wanting to 'dissect any fucking frogs'. Which wasn't what they were going to do anyway, that was for next week. Obviously Nick wouldn't know that, he focused on his studies just about as much as Luke focused on swimming, which was barely.

The brown-haired boy gently closed his locker door and made his way to class. It was chaotic when he arrived, to say the least. Avoiding the mayhem as best as he could, he took the seat in the middle of the classroom. He was a loner in this class, like he was in many, due to the fact that his schedule and Ben's schedule didn't really match up in a lot of places. The only periods they had together were English and Study Hall. Luke liked being organised but he was really beginning to hate school schedules…

On the first day of school, when Nick had found out that Luke owned the locker next to him, he had shoved his schedule in the brunette's face and told him to memorise it (only because the black-haired boy would ultimately forget his schedule elsewhere and not know where to go, not that he would ever voice this; in fact he'd rather skip the entire class). Thankfully Luke was able to memorise it by the end of the day and he _was_ happy yet also somewhat terrified to know that he shared all of his classes except English with Nick.

"Settle down class!" He heard say. He wasn't sure why but everyone, even the more rebellious teens, seemed to listen to whatever said. Maybe it was because he was so kind? Luke wasn't really sure.

Ten minutes into the lesson, Nick and his two main friends (Mike and Eric) stalked into the classroom and sat down behind Luke. He tried to shrink into his chair, hoping it would just swallow him whole, unfortunately it did not. Eric threw a rubber at the back of his head the second turned around to write something on the board and Nick soon followed by tossing a crumpled paper ball at him.

The brown-eyed boy picked up the paper off the floor and placed it onto the table, it wasn't like he could ignore it, he'd just be harassed even more so than usual if he did. He turned away from the paper for the time being and focused on what was being taught. Soon enough, the bell signalling the end of class rang.

Luke _knew_ it would just be another insult but his curiosity got the better of him in the end and so he opened and smoothed out the once crumpled paper, forcing down the bubble of hurt as Nick shoved his books off the table before walking away with his friends (who continued to laugh loudly and pat him on the back). The bubble of hurt returned full-force as Luke read out the insult that was written on the paper in the scrawly yet neat handwriting that belonged to the black-haired boy known as Nick.

He was used to this, he told himself. He _should_ be used to this but he wasn't. The boy mentally brushed himself off and walked towards the bin, just about ready to throw his paper in when he realised that there was writing on the back of it. Barely noticeable but still there. He hurried back to his table and placed the paper down, his palms flat against either side of it.

_**believe me, you're on my mind a lot nowadays.  
so you & me are gonna go out this Friday okay. Pick you up round 8.**_

Luke thinks his heart may have stopped there for a second and then started up again because by the time he had read the letter twice he was visibly shaking. He was glad everybody had left the classroom by now because by God he wouldn't know what to do if people were here to witness his minute breakdown.

He _knows _his face is red by now because he can feel the heat emanating from it as his palm touches his cheek slightly. His palm is now in front of his face and he stares at it as if it were going to give him the answers he needed. Eventually though, his hand drops back down to his side in a defeated mannerism. And then, for the first time in a while, Luke swore.

All the while, when Luke was in a rut about what to do and the look on his face as he continue to be flustered beyond belief, Nick stood by the door of the classroom smirking to himself as his grey eyes observed the mess that was currently Luke. And as he headed back to his locker he let out a chuckle and muttered, "_This is going to be way too easy…_"

**A/N: Please leave a review if you want me to continue! It's very much appreciated c: **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heads up, Ben and Travis are together (because I felt like it). Nick has**_** slight**_** realisations and Pete makes an entry!**

The brunette smiled a little as the bell for recess went off. He hurried down the hallway and headed towards the back of the school. He took his regular seat by the trunk of an old tree, humming quietly as he waited for Ben to arrive.

Minutes passed and Ben finally arrived, a red-faced Travis by his side. Luke shook his head with a small smile; God only knows what those two were doing beforehand. He greeted Travis but said nothing more to the shorter boy. He wasn't really _friends _with Travis, rather he was just an acquaintance by association. The brunette hadn't ever really held a long enough conversation with the other and between the two years that he'd known the boy, nothing had ever really changed between them. They were still just as awkward yet friendly as they had been when they were first introduced to each other.

'_Trav, this is Luke. I've told you about him before haven't I?'_

'…_And Luke! This is Travis. Uh, he's my…He's my boyfriend.'_

It was just presented so awkwardly and Luke nearly chuckled at the memory but instead he began telling Ben about what had transpired between himself and Nick (or rather a note written by Nick) nearing the end of Biology. "Benjamin, I couldn't believe it! Look, read it!" The brown-eyed boy exclaimed, his hands shaking as handed the note over to the other boy.

Travis was snug against Ben's side and also reading the note. He grinned at Luke but Ben's smile never formed. "Are you sure this is legit?" He questioned, as he read the note once more. Luke paused, looking at Ben before looking back to the grass. No. _No, I'm not sure, _was what he wanted to say but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to let himself believe it was a lie; this was the closest he'd ever gotten to a chance of hanging out with Nick. He inhaled slightly before speaking up, "I think…I think it was legitimate. Why else would he embarrass himself like that?" Ben looked doubtful but nodded anyway.

"You do realise that your date is tomorrow night right?" Travis said as bit into his chocolate-chip cookie. "Wha-What?!" Luke all but spat out. "Yeah, tomorrow's Friday. 'Less he meant next Friday but he said _this _Friday so I doubt it." Luke shook his head in disbelief and no matter how much he believed that he sounded like a girl when he said it at the time he didn't really care. "I don't have anything to wear…"

Ben grinned and leaned over to slap Luke's shoulder playfully. The brunette winced a bit; Ben was stronger than he looked. "That's where me and Trav come in!" Travis nodded in a determined manner. "Travis and I." He corrected with a small grin as Ben waved him off. Luke decided that maybe, this one time he'd let them help. Just this one time.

The periods went by quite fast, Luke managing to write down an adequate amount of notes during each lesson. He congratulated himself mentally for a job well done. As he placed his books back into his locker, the door next to his was thrown open quite violently. The brunette nearly jumped out of his skin. "Oh my…" He whispered to himself, trying to calm his erratic heart-rate.

"Dork." Nick spoke, his voice washing over Luke in calming waves. Those calming waves however soon turned into one big tidal wave as Nick shoved Luke against his locker and moved closer. The shorter boy's heartbeat rose, eyes fluttering shut as he thought Nick was going to kiss him.

Nick hesitated for a moment. Why had Luke closed his eyes? How come he hadn't noticed just how beau-_no. No. No._

Instead of lips, he was greeted by a furious fist connecting with his gut and leaving him breathless (in the way he didn't want to be). Nick muttered a soft _'shit, sorry'_ before fleeing and leaving Luke to crumple to the floor in a heap as he clutched his stomach.

"_What was I thinking? As if he would kiss me…_" The brown-eyed boy quietly mumbled.

Luke gripped the side of the locker and heaved himself up off the floor and headed to class, he didn't want to risk his perfect attendance records or be marked as 'cutting class'. As he headed into class he wondered why Nick had done that. Maybe he wasn't being serious about Friday. A sudden pang of hurt prodded at Luke's heart, had Nick been joking? Surely not…

"Luke you're about two minutes late, quite a shocker indeed!" The familiar voice of Mr Pete resonated throughout the room. Said boy grinned slightly, trying not to be too obvious with the limp in his step but Pete noticed it the second he began walking towards his seat. "Luke, don't forget to see me after class for that extra credit project you're doing okay?" He lied smoothly as Luke nodded yes as an answer.

The double-lesson went on as usual, kids interrupting here and there to ask ridiculous questions to which answers couldn't really be given. Nonetheless Luke managed to get through class by jotting down his own notes and staying ahead of the class. The bell for lunch soon went off and everybody ran out of class, leaving Luke behind with Pete. The older male got out of his seat and stood in front of Luke's desk.

"What happened?"

"Nick…"

Pete placed his hand on Luke's shoulder and sighed, "Do you still uhm…" He trailed off, not really sure about how to address the sensitive topic. "Yeah, I do." Luke stared down at his desk; he really wished he could just be normal. Why couldn't he have fallen in love with a girl or at least somebody who could reciprocate his feelings? _Stupid Nick. It just had to be him didn't it?_ He only realised that he had been clenching his fists when Mr Pete told him to 'relax'.

"I just do not know what to do! First he writes me a note which practically demands that we go out this Friday and then he goes ahead and punches me in the stomach!" The brunette exclaimed, as he placed his books into a neat pile. Pete shook his head disapprovingly, "He punched you? Did you go to the nurse? How badly does it hurt? Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Luke really couldn't keep up with all these questions, so instead he just nodded slowly. Mr Pete was basically like family to him but sometimes his overbearing urge to make sure Luke was alright was a tad off-putting, not because Luke didn't like it but because he couldn't handle it. He wasn't used to this sort of care.

"I'm fine. It isn't anything that I'm not used to…" He continued, a bitterness coating his words. Mr Pete gave a sympathetic smile and glanced towards his watch, "Well you better get going or you won't be able to have lunch. Ben's in band practice right?" Luke nodded and made his way out of the class, waving before he exited the room. Before long he was back at his locker and rifling through his bag, trying to locate his lunch. It was a futile. Closing the locker door with a bit more force than necessary he left to go sit down where he usually resided during break.

_Thank God for technology_, he thought as he pulled out his phone and began reading one of the ebooks he had on it. Just as he swiped his finger across his phone to turn the page, a shadow fell over him. "Aw faggot are you texting your boyfriend?" Mike said with a grin, as if he had just made the best joke in the world or something. "No." Luke replied coldly, he simply wasn't in the mood and anyway, wasn't Mike and the rest of his friends supposed to be having swimming practice right now? "You're one fucking rude faggot aren't you?" He sneered as he glared down at the smaller boy.

"Can you please just go away? Go back to swimming practice!"

"Do you love me or something, how do you even know what I have?! You're such a creep!"

Luke was mentally screaming, why did he have to put up with this? Abruptly he stood up, to which Mike took a step forward and towered over him in an intimidating manner. "Did I give you permission to leave you pansy?" Luke quite surprisingly stood his ground. It wasn't fair having your emotions trampled on _and _getting beat up all in the same day.

_Shit, shit. Don't you understand the situation you're in?! _His voice of reason was screeching at him at this point.

He ignored it and stared at the boy who stood at about 5'8 but packed a hell of a lot of muscle. Mike should have been on the football team not the swimming team. "Are you challenging me?" He asked as he shoved Luke against the old tree and held him up against it by the scruff of his collar. Luke felt the bark digging into his back and sighed inwardly as he realised how many people were aware of what was going on but never attempted to do anything about it. Before he knew it, Mike was reeling his fist back and Luke screwed his eyes shut. He was cowering and trying to somehow meld with the tree.

"Mike!" A familiar voice shouted and within moments, Luke was dropped to the floor. "What the hell were you doing?" Nick questioned, his tone sharp. "The coach wants you by the way so get going." Mike left soon after.

Luke blinked up at Nick from the ground, his gaze steady. It seemed he had just come back from swimming practice because his hair was wet and he still had some water droplets trailing down his neck. _Don't you dare let your gaze go even lower! _His sensible side chided, this time he decided to listen. "Are you okay?" Nick mumbled as he looked at everyone and everything but Luke. "I…Yeah…" The brunette replied, his face reddening as he realised he was still sprawled out on the ground from when he was tossed there. He hastily scrambled so that he sitting in a cross-legged position.

Nick was the one to break the silence. "Friday is still on." And with that, he was gone.

**A/N:** **Forgive me for any typos or errors and please leave a review! Hope you enjoyed it c:**


End file.
